Life Doesn't Always Go The Way You Planned
by Bethypie1998
Summary: Not my first story but still sorta new... but STELENA! xx READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya x **

**So this is a Vampire Diaries story and it's about Stelena so there won't be any Delena but of course all the other characters will be in it. Oh btw Stefan and Elena don't know each other.**

Elena was walking out of the grill, it was late (around 12:30) and she was slightly drunk. She was going to get a taxi/cab some guys came up to her.

"Hey honey, where you off to?"

"The moon, is it not obvious? No stupid, I'm going home!"

"Ooh feisty!"

"Just up and leave me alone!"

"Oh come on don't be like that!"

The guys pushed Elena to the floor.

"Hey! Let me go!" Elena said starting to get scared.

"No I'm alright!"

Then suddenly someone came over.

"The lady said 'let me go' and I think you should do as she says"

"Says who" one of the guys stood up to be face to face with him but soon realised he was a lot shorter. He backed off and ran away with his other mates.

"Are you ok Miss?"

"I-I don't know" Elena said shivering on the floor.

"Here let me help you get home"

"Thanks but I can get home myself"

"I don't think you should, you seem slightly drunk and I don't want you hurting yourself. Do you live far?"

"No about 3 blocks away"

"Good so that is a yes to me taking you home?"

"Yes please, I'm Elena by the way."

"Nice to meet you Elena, I'm Stefan."

Stefan started to walk Elena home.

"So Stefan, are you new here?"

"Yeah I am; I live not far from here"

"Oh cool, how old are you?"

"18" Stefan lied.

"Me too"

As they walked down the street there was silence but to both of them it didn't feel awkward.

"Well this is me, thanks for walking me home."

"Are your parents' home?"

"No they passed away nearly a year ago, so it's just me and my brother Jeremy." Elena said starting to tear up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Stefan said as went up to hug her, "how do you manage to keep this house?"

"It's ok and both my parents had really good jobs so they left us loads of money and our relatives send us £1000 every month to help us pay with bills and other stuff because the money that our parents left us was for us to go to college."

"How come they don't come and live with you?"

"They did live with us for 6 months but 2 months ago when I turned eighteen they decided to give us our space."

"Oh ok, so is your brother inside now?"

"No he's probably out somewhere getting stoned…"

"Oh em ok"

"Do you know what, I'm sorry; I'm pouring my whole life out to you-when we just met!"

"No it's ok, I would like to get to know you and this is a good start."

Elena smiled at someone wanting to get to know the girl who spends most of her time at the grave yard. "Would you like to come in Stefan?" she asked not going to take no for an answer.

Stefan was happy that he could now come in whenever he wants but not without Elena's permission off course. "That would be nice, thank you"

They chatted for hours about each other's lives, Stefan had to lie about some points but he mainly told the truth then both ended up falling asleep on the sofa.

**Thanks for reading, review please. 10 reviews if you want another chapter (don't keep me waiting too long).**

**Bethypie1998 x 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, yeah I know I said I would wait until 10 reviews but I decided that was a little bit pushy (okay… maybe a lot) so not going to do that anymore. Anyway… here you go! Xxx**

Stefan

"Elena please wake up!" I said gently shaking her. Elena started to move slightly but just came over to me and leaned on my shoulder. I smiled knowing I wanted to stay like that but I had to go, I moved Elena of my shoulder and put her down on the sofa so she was lying down, I saw a pad and pen so I left a note saying: _Elena, I needed to go home but call this number if you want a ride to school. Stefan._ Then I put my number down and went home.

Elena

I woke and noticed Stefan was gone, I was upset that he left but then I noticed that there was a note, after I read it over again and got over how nice his handwriting was I went upstairs to see if Jeremy was home, he was flat out on his bed. After I had been in the shower I woke Jeremy up and told him to get ready for school, he complained but eventually got up. I went downstairs and called Stefan.

"Hey Stefan."

"Oh hey Elena."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Recognised your voice, it's very original."

"Aw thanks, how sweet!"

"Anyway, do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah if it's not too much bother please."

"It's not any bother at all, when should I come?"

"As soon as you can please" Elena said in her sweetest way as possible.

"Ok I'll be there in about 10, see you soon, bye."

"Ok bye."

Stefan came over, got out his car and then went up to Elena who was sitting on the porch swing.

"Hey Elena are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready" Elena jumped up.

"Someone's eager to go to school!"

"I want to show you round!" Elena said happier because Stefan was here.

"Ah right thanks, so is there anyone who I should be careful of?"

"Emm yeah Tyler Lockwood, he's alright once you get to know him but you know he can be a bit of a…"

"Douche?"

"Em…yeah!" Elena laughed.

"You have such a cute laugh…" Stefan put his head down.

"Thanks…" Elena looked down as well.

"Anyway we should get going, don't want to be late for my first day" Stefan said digging himself out of the awkwardness.

"Yeah but I'm sure the teachers won't mind, all they care about is getting paid." Elena said with a slight laugh to her voice.

"How come?" Stefan asked

"All they care about is getting paid… they don't care about the students, trust me I know. Except one teacher Mr Saltzman, he's nice."

"Oh cool well I'll stay on his good side then"

Just as Elena was getting in the car Jeremy came running out "Hey Elena can I drive your car to school?"

"Yeah sure just don't crash it please!"

"Since when do I crash cars?"

"Last summer at the lake house!" Elena practically shouted at him.

"Oh…Well…Umm I won't ok!"

"Fine…"

Elena was sitting in the car letting the breeze blow her hair all over but for Stefan that was just blowing her scent all over so he closed the window.

Elena looked over confused as she was enjoying the breeze.

"Sorry I was just getting a bit cold" Stefan said apologetically.

"It's fine, I was getting a bit cold as well"

"Ok, oh look seems like there's a traffic jam up ahead."

"Oh its fine, it happens every morning however no one ever bothers to leave earlier to avoid it but they only last about five minutes" Elena assured Stefan

"Oh well that's ok since school doesn't start for another twenty minutes"

"Since you have to get your timetable and stuff; yeah it is."

"No, I got my timetable on Friday after school finished so no worry." Stefan said with relief

"Ah right cool, which means I can give you a tour if we don't get bothered that is…"

"Why and who would we get bothered?"

"Well you're fresh meat and Caroline likes fresh meat"

"W-who's Caroline?" Stefan said a bit scared that Caroline was going to attack him or something.

"Don't worry you'll find out" Elena said laughing.

As Stefan saw a space in the parking lot but a car came swerving past him and took it but luckily there was a space a few places up.

"And that my friend would be Tyler Lockwood!"

"Oh great…"

They got out the car and so did Tyler.

"I'm sorry newbie but that piece of crap you call a car just wasn't fast enough!"

"Tyler you don't need to be such a jerk!" Elena said defending Stefan.

Stefan looked at Elena telling her he had this.

Stefan stepped up to Tyler so they were face to face.

Stefan using his compulsion "Say sorry and walk away"

"Err sorry man, nice car."

Tyler walked off with a few of his mates who started asking why he backed down.

"Well that was weird but I'm glad he didn't make a show"

Before Stefan could say anything a blond girl came running up to him.

"Hi I'm Caroline and you are?"

"I'm Stefan Salvatore a friend of Elena's" Stefan said gesturing towards Elena

"Really? Elena has never mentioned you before!"

"We met over the weekend"

"Oh ok anyway Ellie how you doing you know its May the 20th the big nine months is coming up…"

"Nine months?" Stefan asked

"Nine months since Elena's parents died.

"Caroline I don't think you need to bring that up-"

Elena interrupted "No Stefan its fine, Caroline obviously had the need to remind me that I have been the sad depressed girl who sits in the graveyard writing in her diary and the girl who tells everyone she's fine when really she's dead inside because off course I would forget that wouldn't I Caroline?" Elena was holding back the tears but kept her head up high.

Caroline was speechless before she could say anything Elena ran off.

"Nice meeting you Caroline!" Stefan said sarcastically.

Stefan ran off to find Elena but she had already gone inside.

**A/N so that was chapter 2 guys, bit of drama at the end there! , look out for the next chapter soon!**

**Bethypie1998 xxx**


End file.
